Dick Digit's FAST Adventure
by Romantic Twist
Summary: The Filmation studios pilot character Dick Digit meets as many Filmation characters as possible in the shortest amount of time (and chapters) in this Filmation All Star Tale (F.A.S.T.) crossover. (A longer version including Teen Titans meeting fanfiction prohibited Archie Comics characters can be found on giantessworld under author name timescribe).
1. Chapter 1

In Smallville, young Clark Kent recalled the many adventures he had been having. On top of those (as Superboy) and his school life (as Clark Kent), he had not had a chance to revisit any of the wondrous places that he had seen. He had been to other planets, even other solar systems, to the bottom of the ocean, into the past, into the future, and even to the earth's core. That particular journey to the earth's core had been one of his contributions to science, but he'd never followed it up, having been called upon to save people from some form of crystal creature which had emerged from inside the earth in search of its missing baby.

It would be nice to explore whatever territory lay beneath the earth's surface again, Clark considered. He waited until he had a Sunday morning to himself, while Lana Lang was busy with her archeologist father, and then stripped off his Clark Kent clothes and glasses, quickly pushed a wavy part of his hair down over his forehead in the shape of an S curl, and flew off the Kent property at super speed, so that nobody would see Superboy leaving Jonathan Kent's home.

In little time, he was joined by his playful Superdog Krypto. Superboy chose an isolated spot, where nobody would be likely to follow, and then began whirling his arms like a helicopter, while his body ploughed into the earth, carving a wide tunnel.

He was expecting to have to dig for a long time in order to get anywhere, but he was only fifty feet down, when he came out in a cavern which was lit by glowing underground rock formations. Superboy and Krypto followed the caverns for hours at super speed, sometimes running, sometimes flying. They came out in all sorts of underground lands, observed many hitherto undiscovered civilizations, storing everything they saw in their super memories in only moments.

Then, to their even greater surprise, they came upon the sight of two men in combat with a party of four other people on the edge of a cliff. The most brutish of the two men was holding a large rock above his head, about to throw it at their four victims, who were backing towards the edge of the cliff side.

"Those people need help, Krypto," said Superboy, "You stop that boulder, while I rescue the people."

Superboy and Krypto flew onto the scene. Krypto charged at the boulder and knocked it over the man's head, out of his grip and onto the ground behind him. Superboy came in from the open space in front of the cliff, and quickly wrapped his arms around the huddled frightened four people and lifted them out of harm's way and set them down a few meters behind the fallen rock.

"Thank you, whoever you are," said the man who seemed to be the leader of the group, "I'm Professor Lindenbrook. This is my guide Lars, his duck Gertrude, my niece Cindy, and Alec, a student. Those two are Count Sachnussem and Torg. They caused an explosion, which trapped us underground. We've been on our way to the center of the earth, to try to learn of another way to the surface. You're the most powerful beings we've met down here."

"You must have come down here before I first put on my costume," said Superboy, "I'm Superboy, and I'm from the surface too, although originally from another planet. This is my dog, Krypto."

They all turned to see that Krypto and Gertrude were flying around playfully together.

"So how did you find your way down here?" asked Cindy.

Superboy explained.

"And Krypto and I can fly all of you back, if you like," said Superboy, "The tunnel I carved is in a spot where nobody on the surface is likely to find it."

"Not me," growled the modern Count, "I'm not leaving until I find treasure."

"Suit yourself," said Professor Lindenbrook, "We're going with Superboy. When you're ready to return, you can always find your way back through all those lands and … can he get up the tunnel you made?"

"Sure he can," said Superboy, "I went in at a sloping angle. Those two can easily crawl up, once their greed has been worn out … or satisfied."

Alec and Cindy climbed onto Krypto's back, while Superboy carried Lars and Lindenbrook, one in each arm. They flew at normal speed, so that Gertrude could keep up with them, and eventually reached the surface.

"You'll have quite a story to write at your college, Professor," said Alec.

"And you'll be part of it," said the Professor.

"But please, leave me out," said Superboy, "I don't want a certain girl named Lana Lang or hundreds of other people asking me to take them on treasure hunting trips under the earth's surface."

"You have our word," said Lars.

"Then we'll be off then," said Superboy, bending his legs a little and then springing into a take-off, as his arms swung skyward, "Up, up, and away!"

Superboy grew into Superman. Although Krypto couldn't share his life in Metropolis, without giving away Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent's secret identity, the Man of Steel was soon a member and in fact the leader of the Justice League of America. Aquaman, the Atom, the Flash, Hawkman and Green Lantern were soon a team whose efforts were often concentrated on dealing with alien invaders. After they'd been active for a year or so, Batman became a part time member. It had taken a while to persuade Batman to join the team, as his (Bruce Wayne's) business administrator Lucius Fox had a brother with a very persuasive argument.

During a casual discussion over a Wayne Foundation dinner, Brother Fox had convinced Bruce (without even knowing that Bruce was Batman), that Gotham had exclusive rights to Batman and Robin. Bruce continued to believe that until the beginning of 1970, which resulting in Robin's joining of the Teen Titans being delayed too. In the meantime, that quartet of towering talent had been well staffed by the Flash's sidekick Kid Flash, a young archer named Speedy, Aquaman's young ally Aqualad, and a swift and powerful super lass named Wondergirl, who had absolutely no connection to Superman.

In 1970, Superman was visiting Sesame Street, to fly around and promote the letter S, while Batman and Robin were coincidentally there also, teaching people the meaning of the words "up", "around", and "through." They had just finished filming their demonstration, when they saw the Joker running through Sesame Street.

"Stop in the name of decent citizens everywhere!" called Batman.

Joker had come all this way to Sesame Street, in order to start a new crime career free of the Dynamic Duo's interference. He was so shocked to see them also in Sesame Street, that he laughed like the Penguin (instead of like himself), as he ran frantically towards the busy street and charged in front of approaching cars. Fortunately, Batman and Robin apprehended him without any injury to either the Joker, themselves or anyone else.

Just after that, Superman finished his aerial plug for the letter S, and noticed Batman and Robin. He flew down and greeted them.

"It looks like Gotham doesn't have exclusive rights to the Batman after all," said Superman, "Since here you are in Sesame Street. Are you sure you won't join the Justice League of America now?"

"You're right," said Batman.

"Wholly original ideas!" said Robin, "Does this mean I can finally join the Teen Titans too?"

"Sure, old chum, but don't get any ideas about Wondergirl. She and Speedy are quite an item, you know," said Batman.

"Don't I know it? I read that article in Who's Who, where the tabloid gossip explained how they got together. Speedy asked Wondergirl if he could test his archery skills playing arrows and bracelets. She thought it would be a good test of her speed and reflexes too. When they were finished, she said, 'I deflected every one.' Then Speedy said, 'Deflect this,' and planted a kiss right on her. He's been her beau with a bow ever since," said Robin.

"You shouldn't read those tabloids, Boy Wonder," said Batman, "As Bruce Wayne, I tire easily of having my private life documented in every magazine whose photographers can get my picture."

"Wholly entitled to privacy!" said Robin, "You're so right, Batman."

So Batman and Robin joined the respective teams. One day, Superman called an emergency meeting of the Justice League of America. In attendance were Aquaman, Flash, Hawkman, Green Lantern and Batman.

"What's the five star alarm for, Superman?" asked Flash.

"Six stars, if you count me," said Superman, "Someone contacted the Daily Planet with a tip off that the Joker and the Atom were seen at a circus which is visiting Metropolis. I once put an end to a series of manipulated mishaps at that supposedly jinxed circus, when I was Superboy. I'd hate to see them taken in by another super villain."

"But Atom told me he'd be exploring a sub microscopic world for weeks," said Flash.

"And the Joker's been locked up in Gotham Penitentiary ever since Robin and I caught him jaywalking his way off with some stolen loot from Sesame Street," said Batman.

"I know. I was there," said Superman, "But we have to check it out. I suggest we change to our secret identities, and buy tickets to the next performance of the circus."

"I can't stay on land that long," said Aquaman, "That's why I only appeared in the opening credits of Lou Scheimer's documentary about the Justice League of America in 1967. If Joker heads for the sea, send for me."

So Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, Carter Hall, Barry Allen and Hal Jordan made their way to the circus, and sat together under the big top.

"And now, presenting two of the greatest stars of our show: Jester and his tiny marionette assistant Dick Digit!" said the ringmaster.

As the Justice League members looked on, a man came out into the ring and began an act involving an apparently stringless puppet.

"The costume does resemble the Joker's a lot," said Bruce Wayne, "But trust me, it's not him."

"I don't know where this would go as an act, Ann. That jester gives me the creeps," said a man several seats behind them, heard only by his wife and Clark Kent's super hearing.

"Be quiet and enjoy the show, Trevor," said the man's wife.

Clark did his best to tune out the surrounding comments and concentrate on their problem at hand. He projected his invisible telescopic and microscopic vision at Dick Digit and thoroughly examined the tiny man.

"It's not a puppet," he whispered, "He's a living breathing tiny man. He could well be the Atom, wearing a new costume."

"But why would Atom lie to us and pretend he's on a scientific exploration at sub-microscopic size, just so he could moonlight in the circus?" said Green Lantern.

"Maybe he wanted to be a little guy under the big top," said Hawkman, "… Okay, so I don't understand earth humour properly yet. I'll just have to wing it for a while."

"As soon as the show's over, we change to our other identities and visit Jester's caravan," said Clark.

So it was that they knocked on the caravan door, and were welcomed with open arms.

"Wow! The Justice League of America, and Batman too!" said Jester.

"Actually Batman's joined us a couple years after the Scheimer documentary went to air," said Hawkman, "He left my wife out of the show too, although Mera got a few brief mentions."

"You may have noticed that the Atom's not with us today," said Superman, "And we certainly noticed that you have a tiny assistant."

"I'm not the Atom," said Dick, "I'm not even the original Dick Digit, although I took over the role of Jester's puppet. I come from a distant planet, which had its entire population shrunken. I came to earth to warn people that it could happen here too. With Jester's help, we defeated some dangerous alien invaders, and I stayed here as his stage assistant and his crime fighting assistant."

"And you've never been able to restore your size," said Green Lantern, "My ring might be able to try."

"No Green Lantern!" said Superman, "When I examined him from the big top with my super vision, I noticed that his people have yellow blood. Your ring at best would enlarge his body, while his blood size didn't increase in proportion to supply it."

"It's ironic, but the only person who might be able to help is the Atom," said Batman.

"I'll let him know of your predicament when he returns," said Flash, "If you'll tell us the circus's upcoming schedule, I can super speed to your location with the Atom riding on my shoulder, as soon as he's back from the sub-microscopic world he's on now."

A few weeks later, Flash and Atom went to visit Jester and Dick Digit after their latest performance.

"It wouldn't work," said the Atom, "I wanted to do you the courtesy of explaining, but the white dwarf star assisted size control belt I wear only works on me. Anything else would become unstable and break up from the size changing process."

"It's alright," said Dick, "At least I get to be a circus star and crime fighter on your world."

"Hawkman and Superman probably know how you feel," said Flash, "They came from other worlds too. Superman's world exploded when he was a baby. To cap it off, the remains of his planet now give off a radiation which is uniquely deadly to his body and his dog's."

"Superman has a dog?" said Jester.

"Yes, but we don't see him anymore. Superboy and Krypto once flew 1000 years into the future to retrieve an enlarged molecule to save a scientist who was injured by the effects of an experiment with the molecule in Superboy's time. While in the future, they defeated some criminals of that time, and made a name for themselves. Later, some Legion of Super Pets from that time flew back to visit Krypto after Clark Kent moved to Metropolis. They invited Krypto to go into the future and join their Legion," said Flash.

"How did you learn all that?" asked Atom.

"Superman and I can both talk and hear and understand at super speed," said Flash, "We cover all sorts of ground."

So Dick Digit and Jester returned to their regular lives. Flash had hinted at them joining the JLA at one point during the conversation, but Dick felt that Atom's size, without the weight controls would not make him suitable for membership, more of a liability. Jester felt that, without Batman's gadgets and fighting skills, another non-super powered member in the JLA would be superfluous.


	2. Chapter 2

Some months after that, Dick was taking a swim on his own between circus performances in a lakeside area, when he saw a beautiful woman his own size floating downstream, apparently unconscious, and slowly sinking below the surface.

"She'll drown!" he thought, and swam furiously after her, took her in one arm and swam to the shore with her.

She regained consciousness while he was dragging her onto the land.

"You must have saved my life," she said.

"I suppose so. I'm Dick Digit. Who are you?"

"I don't know," said the woman, "I don't remember. But I do know I'm very grateful."

"You're the first woman my size I've met since I came to your planet."

"Maybe it's my planet too," said the woman, "Tell me about it."

Dick told his whole story, but nothing jarred the woman's memory.

"I'm glad you're safe though," he said.

"Thanks to you."

He leaned in and kissed her. She threw her arms around him and reciprocated. They lay down between blades of grass and snuggled together for hours, until the woman suddenly grew to the size of a regular earth woman.

"What's happened to me?" she asked.

"I can't explain it. If you are from my planet, maybe the shrinking effect is finally wearing off. Maybe I'll grow back too."

Half an hour later he was still tiny.

"I guess that's the last kiss you'll want to give me," he said.

"Not at all. You're my hero at any size," said the woman, and gently picked him up and gave him a giant kiss.

He felt her huge lips pressed against him for several minutes, and then felt a sudden movement as she drew back an inch and opened her mouth wide in surprise.

"I remember now," she said, "I'm a member of CMDF, Combined Miniature Defence Force. Our team along with its ship the Voyager can be miniaturized for 12 hours at a time. After 12 hours is up, we revert to normal size if we haven't already been restored by a return to the machine at its reverse setting. Today we were on a mission. There was an attempt to destroy us high above the stream. I was still returning to the Voyager with my jet pack, when a small projectile exploded. It missed both me and the Voyager, but it hit my jet pack and damaged it. I fell to the stream, removed the pack to try to keep from sinking, and then fell unconscious. When you awoke me, I must have had amnesia. I'm Erica Lane."

"Then you can at least keep shrinking and kissing me normally for 12 hours at a time and then give me giant kisses at your normal size," said Dick.

"No Dick, I can't. I adore you, but I've been in love with our team Commander since we first met. He's coming around as he gets to know me. But don't despair. You can meet any girl once the deminiaturization process does restore your size. I'll take you back with me and explain your situation to the others."

Professor Carter and the Chief agreed that the machine should be used to restore Dick Digit to the size he had once been on his own planet. Erica placed him gently on the Voyager's launch pad, right in the target of the machine, and Professor Carter activated its reverse setting. Dick grew to full size and thanked them.

"You'll have to stay here for observation until we're sure there are no side effects," said Carter, "We've never used it on an alien life form before."

"You'll have to meet my cousin Lois and tell your story to the Daily Planet," said Erica, "She knows Superman too."

"I've already met Superman, and all the other Justice Leaguers," said Dick, "They once thought I was the Atom. Besides that, I think I'll fit in more easily, if people don't know I'm from an alien planet."

"I see what you mean. We understand the need for secrecy too," said Erica, "Hey! You're shrinking again, without the machine's help!"

She took him back to CMDF headquarters, where Buzby Birdwell and Professor Carter discussed the problem.

"There's no doubt about it," said Buzby, "Just as the machine can only miniaturize us for 12 hours, it can only enlarge Dick Digit for 12 hours."

"Then we'll give you clearance to enter this headquarters and take regular enlarging treatments from the machine," said Professor Carter, "I'll have the Chief organize your key, pass card and everything else you'll need. You'd be welcome to join the team too. We'd value having a member who won't automatically revert to full size 12 hours into a longer assignment."

"I … I don't think I could work with Erica, under the circumstances of how we met, knowing about her and Jonathan. No offence," said Dick.

"I understand," said Erica.

"But our offer to regularly enlarge you for 12 hour periods is yours for the taking," said Carter.

Dick Digit accepted it, but would often stay at his now regular miniature size when he wanted to be away from CMDF for long periods of time.

In the meantime, Krypto made one of his journeys back to the 20th Century, and was flying around Thunder Mountain on a stormy day, when a bolt of lightning struck the Rescue One. The orange helicopter was disabled, and began to fall to earth. Krypto flew down and grabbed the copter tail in his mouth and landed the craft gently.

"Thank you!" said Laura Turner, the mother member of Lassie's Rescue Rangers, "Now if you can understand me, flying dog, I need you to fly me to where Jackie and I were headed with Rescue One. Lassie and my children are still stranded up on Thunder Mountain."

Krypto let Mrs Turner climb onto his back, and flew up to Thunder Mountain, and located Lassie and the others. He took turns to fly them all down, and from then on abandoned his role in the Legion of Super Pets in the 30th Century. He courted Lassie, sometimes assisting Lassie's Rescue Rangers, and made Thunder Mountain his new home.

Eventually the circus owner that Superboy had once assisted grew too old to run the show, and sold the business to a new owner, a man named Whip. Jester and Dick Digit, known to be crime fighters, were sacked from the show for no good reason, and hung around in the background to investigate. Yet from a distance, they saw Superstretch and Microwoman infiltrate the circus to uncover Whip's team of robbers and crooks. Jester was then invited to take over the leadership of the circus, and Dick Digit got talking to Superstretch and Microwoman.

"You're the second woman I've met who has the ability to become my size," said Dick, "I also met the Atom, but he could do a lot more at my size. I didn't think I'd be much use to the Justice League of America as the poor man's Atom."

"Well we recently met and helped some other super heroes called Web Woman, Spinner, Manta and Moray," said Microwoman, "Manta suggested that we form a team, but the best name we could think of was Super Six. Some other group sent their lawyers Depatie & Freleng Slcrs & Attorneys over and threatened to sue us for copyright infringement of the name. We were going to call ourselves the Super 7 instead, but there were only six of us. I don't have any powers other than my tiny size either, but it's often helped Stretch and me. If you joined us, we could form the Super 7 group after all."

Dick Digit agreed, and thus was formed the Super 7. One day, after all seven members had finished an adventure together, Manta and Moray swam off below the sea's surface again, deciding to visit Atlantis after learning of its existence from Dick Digit, who had been told about Aquaman's kingdom by Flash and Atom years earlier. Web Woman offered Dick Digit a lift back to the circus caravan, where Jester now lived as host of the show, rather than continuing his stringless puppet act with Dick.

"You know, Dick, when as Kelly Webster I switch costumes, I like to say 'Insects of the World, Small creatures of the cosmos, lend me your powers'," said Web Woman, "I don't actually acquire their powers, but it does feel good to say it. You too are a small creature of the cosmos."

"But I don't have any powers to lend you." 

"I was just thinking that Kelly Webster could use a boyfriend," said Web Woman.

After learning that Erica Lane, Lois Lane and Microwoman were all effectively spoken for, not to mention the fact that Web Woman was more gorgeous than all of them combined, Dick Digit was over the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

In Gotham City, Batman, Robin and Batgirl were positioned next to the skylights of a large warehouse, looking down into the dimly lit meeting room of the Gotham Crime Conglomerate.

Joker, Penguin, Catwoman, Clayface and Electro were holding a meeting led by Electro.

"We've all tried to get at Batman and Robin and Batgirl, but nothing works," said the Penguin.

"We can't even impersonate them effectively," said Catwoman, "I tried impersonating Batgirl. I got the idea from the time I met a blond haired boy who looked so much like Robin that I was able to enlist his aid to impersonate Robin. But he had amnesia. When his memory returned, I lost his loyalty."

"I found a ringer for Robin at the circus and tried the same thing," said Clayface, "I even used my own power to look like Batman, but they won in the end."

"Ever since I stole a shrink ray gun that Brainiac lost in a fight with Superman, I have studied the technology and built my own shrinking guns," said Electro, "I propose to give each of you a shrink gun, and together we'll take Gotham's costumed crimefighters out of the big leagues and into a level somewhat compatible to the height of a blade of grass."

"We've got to stop them before Electro hands out those guns," said Batman, "Go now. I'll get Electro's gun first."

The three crime fighters, holding to their Batropes which they'd fastened to parts of the roof, jumped down through the skylights, shattering the glass and swung down further. Batman was on top of Electro, even as he was reaching for his shrink gun. Batman grabbed the gun as his legs knocked Electro aside. Batgirl went straight for Catwoman. Robin tangled with Penguin. Soon the Joker and Clayface stepped in to help Catwoman and Penguin, and then shrank down to tiny size, before they could act. Batman had used Electro's shrink gun.

Batman was unable to fire on Catwoman and Penguin for fear of shrinking Batgirl and Robin too.

Suddenly Bat-Mite popped into view, wearing the new pink and purple outfit he'd changed to in 1977 to distinguish his costume from Batman's.

"_I'm smaller than a midget,_

_But larger than Dick Digit,_

_With science fiction powers,_

_From Ergo's shiny towers!"_ said Bat-mite.

"I didn't know you were a poet!" said Batgirl.

"I'll help you, Batgirl, my love!" he said, bumping Batman, causing the Caped Crusader to accidentally jolt the trigger and shrink Robin and Penguin at once.

"Bat-Mite, you have the coordination of a roto-scoped cartoon character!" said Batman, as Catwoman snatched up Robin and Batgirl snatched up Penguin.

"I'll fix things, Batman!" said Bat-Mite, "Clayface and Joker are still on the loose."

Bat-Mite zapped the two villains into an open metal container in the warehouse background and closed the lid on it.

"We can just leave Clayface in there until his transformation serum wears off and then get him out and restore Matt Hagan and Joker to normal size with the gun," said Bat-Mite.

"Let them out or I'll finish off the Boy Wonder!" said Catwoman.

"You forget that I've got the Penguin," said Batgirl.

"You can't bluff me. I know you Super Heroes don't do that sort of thing!" said Catwoman.

"This is your fault, Bat-Mite," whispered Batman in frustration, "When are you going to stay out of our crime fighting cases?"

Robin's hands were pressed tight against him by Catwoman's full sized fingers. He managed to activate the thermal control on his utility belt. He and Batman had once used them to thaw out of blocks of ice in an encounter with Mr Freeze. (Adventures of Batman: "The Cool, Cruel, Mr Freeze" (1968). The belt had been rigged to emit outward heat, enough to melt solid ice, without burning the owner of the belt.

Catwoman suddenly felt her fingers burning. She dropped Robin, who had anticipated this and already grabbed a cable gun from his belt. He managed to snare the leg of Catwoman's costume before he could fall too far, swung down and ducked under the meeting table. At last Batman had a clear shot at Catwoman.

"Surrender, Catwoman, or you'll be going down in the world," said Batman.

Catwoman put up her hands. Batgirl put the tiny Penguin on the table and restrained Catwoman. Eventually all the villains were in police custody, and Batman and Robin were driving home in the Batmobile with Bat-Mite. Batgirl had resumed her Barbara Gordon identity, in order to call on her father the Commissioner.

"Well, you gotta admit that it worked out OK," said Bat-Mite.

"It very nearly didn't. We spent ages tracking those villains, and had finally learned their plan with a listening device I'd taken a lot of trouble to plant on the Penguin's hat. Your crazy appearance almost caused even more shrinking pandemonium than we had," said Batman.

"I felt like Robin-Mite for a while," said Robin.

The next day in Metropolis, at the office of the Daily Planet, a new reporter turned up for his first day of work.

"Alright Jimmy. We're short staffed with Lois Lane and Clark Kent off on an overseas story. This is our new probationary reporter Boyd Baxter. He's had television news experience in Gotham City, and we're lucky to have him reporting news on the printed page."

In actual fact, it was Boyd Baxter who felt lucky. He had publicly criticized Batman and Robin on television news for failing to solve the Gotham oil robberies, as he put it, only hours before they actually did solve them. (New Adventures of Batman: "Curses! Oiled again", 1977). He had embarrassed the station with the need to make a public retraction on air. It had been the last of Boyd's stunts that the network was prepared to tolerate. He had been dismissed without references, making it hard for him to get another television news job anywhere, least of all in Gotham. Perry White had been a fan of Baxter's and hadn't seen any of his last few newscasts, having been snowed under with work at the Planet. He was glad to give Boyd a job.

"Boyd Baxter!" said Jimmy Olsen, the Daily Planet's cub reporter, "I've seen your report on whether or not metropolitan police officers should have moustaches."

"And I loved the one about-" began Beany the office boy.

"You two can tell fan stories at lunch time," said Perry, "Right now I want you both to show Boyd around the office and get him settled in. Beany, consider Boyd your supervisor and help him whenever he asks. Olsen, you can do camera work on his stories.

"Sure, Chief," said Jimmy.

"Great seasoned roast, Olsen!" thundered Perry, "I've had it! From now on, I'll dock you half an hour's salary every time you call me 'Chief'! Now get to work!"

Perry went back to his own office and left them to it.

"Mr White just doesn't appreciate me at all," said Jimmy despondently, "After all the Superman stories my adventures have brought this paper, I'm still nowhere near being a full fledged reporter and soon I'll be 20 years old."

"I know how you feel, Jimmy-boy!" came a voice, "Batman's never appreciated me either."

A caped midget-like figure in pink and purple tights popped into the room.

"Who's that?" asked Beany.

"Bat-Mite!" said Boyd, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were heading for Metropolis. Last night I landed in Batman's bad book. He seemed madder at me than he was at Electro. Batgirl and I are supposed to be dating, but she didn't stick up for me. So I thought I'd come here and see if you want a partner. Say, I've just had a better idea. How would you junior Daily Planeteers like to take a break from earth and come to my home world of Ergo in another dimension and have some real fun?" said Bat-Mite, turning to address Jimmy and Beany with his latest idea.

"You can take us to another dimension?" said Jimmy, "I hope the career opportunities are good."

"Sure, let's go now," said Bat-Mite, and snapped his fingers.

"I think you brought one too many of us," said Boyd Baxter a moment later.

All four were looking around at strange coloured sky and quaint somewhat futuristic looking buildings, and a population of people the size of Bat-Mite.

"Nobody's perfect," said Bat-Mite, "But how's this for a first day on the job?"

"Very interesting, I'm sure," said Boyd, "But we do stand out here, as much as you did in our office."

"No problems," said Bat-Mite and shrank the three earthlings to the size of himself.

Soon on Ergo, Bat-Mite was introducing the three Daily Planet staff members to the Commander, a law enforcement official of Ergo, who had much better control of his powers than Bat-mite.

"And you've come to report on our way of life then?" asked the Commander.

"No. It was just one of Bat-Mite's power control failures," said the Boyd, "I don't think we could ever convince anyone that photographs and stories of this place are real, if we tried to print them in the Daily Planet."

Bat-mite and his visiting friends enjoyed the sights and wonders of Ergo.


End file.
